


All that Belongs to us

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Snart, Child Leonard, Gen, Kid Leonard, Prophecy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: "All that really belongs to us is time..." -Baltasar GracianAs a child Leonard Snart meets a woman who speaks of fate and distant futures.





	All that Belongs to us

His mother takes him to the park (once and only once) as a child to play. He roamed the green grass and enjoyed his few moments of freedom where he got to actually be a child without Lewis looming over his shoulder. But nothing gold can stay, and as Len wanders he's stopped by a hand. 

“Hello,” A voice of hurricane wind and crackling forest fires purrs. “How are you, Leonard?”

“How do you know my name?” Len, or Leo as he goes by at the time, asks. His eyes are narrowed as he stares at this antique of a woman who was speaking to him. 

She cackles, “Oh Leonard, I know everything about you; I know your future.”

Len’s tongue pokes out between his teeth, through the little gap formed by the missing one, as he attempts to puzzle through what he's just been told. Finally, he makes a decision. 

“That's not possible, the future hasn't happened yet.”

The woman nods, a faint smile on her face as she looks down on him. “Maybe not, but that doesn't mean it won't. Your fate is set in stone, Leonard.”

Leonard's nose wrinkles up; he's never been fond of the idea that he has no control. Even at his own tender age, under the thumb of his father, he's seen far too many cases of this. 

“Why tell me this? Who are you?”

The woman laughs, and she looks younger for a brief moment, almost familiar. Then the illusion is gone and she's back to being a stranger in a park, speaking of events that may never occur.

“I’m nobody, Leonard. I don't exist; at least not yet. But one day I will, and you'll save me.” She smiles widely, her face splitting in two. “That's why I'm here, you know to repay the favor.”

The woman is speaking in riddles; Len knows that, knows better than to trust her. Still, he's intrigued and young enough that he stays and listens to it. 

Len asks the first question that occurs to him. “I thought my future is set in stone; how can you help me?”

“Listen to me Leonard,” the woman's face is oddly serious compared to her earlier joviality. “Even stone can be changed; the force of a river can wear down even the most solid of rock.”

Len blinks once, twice. Then her words seem to hit him. “Are you saying you can change my future? How do I even know if I want you too?”

When the woman speaks this time the fire is more prominent than ever before. “The path they have set you on is not the one for you. Trust me; change will do nothing but help. But remember, the erosion of stone takes time and time is what you're short on. I can only change your course slightly with these limits.”

“Leonard!” He can hear his mother calling in the distance. 

Leonard squints up at the woman who offers one final smile and disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first in a series called Interesting Times. I am not quite sure where I am taking it, but they will probably be longer than this particular tidbit. Really it depends on my motivation


End file.
